A Sunnydale Witch in Hogwarts
by Btvsobsessed623
Summary: Willow Rosenburg spent a summer in England, learning how to focus her magic, but she never expected to find a completely different side of the world of magic. Crossover with Buffy and Harry Potter. AU, mostly Willow's POV.


I needed a reason to have Willow in England and unfortunately had no better idea than to use when she was there to learn how not to be evil. So that means that Tara is dead, sorry, I love W/T together but this is just how it ended up. I will find a way to add Tara in somehow. As I said in my summary, this is going to be more Willow centered.

I know this is very AU, especially since Buffy technically took place after Harry's seventh year so what I'm doing is moving Harry's timeline up to match with Buffy's more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy nor do I own Harry Potter, I am just a fan. All rights and such go to Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling and all that.

* * *

September 1st, Willow was at King's Cross Station in London near platform number 9, just doing some exploring, when she saw a few very odd things. People with luggage carts was not out of the ordinary, but when those luggage carts had animals and huge trunks, there were questions. Especially when the people pushing these carts looked a little out of place, many of them were dressed very odd, and every single group had at least one child who looked to be between 10 and 18. Willow also felt some magic coming from one of the barriers. She was deciding on getting closer when she saw a couple walk through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. _What?_ _I must have missed something_. She watched three other people do it, realizing that no one else on the platform seemed to notice what was going on. Willow started to walk towards the barrier, hands in front of her, trying to feel the energy and the magic, without realizing it, she had gone through the barrier. _What just happened?_

Willow looked around and saw the platform, no wait, a whole new platform with a scarlet red train waiting as children boarded it. She looked up and saw that the platform was numbered 9 and 3/4. "Platform 9 and 3/4? Something is weird is going on." She looked around and spotted a woman with several redheaded children, she looked kind so Willow decided to approach her after her children walked away and ask what was going on. "Um, excuse me"

The woman looked up, a little puzzled at the distinctly American accent she heard. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Um, yes, I'm a little confused, what is all this?"

"What is all what?" The woman started to get more than concerned, a Muggle could not have gotten through the barrier, but this woman had no idea where she was and she was American. As far as she knew, no American had ever been on Platform 9 and 3/4.

"The train, the magic barrier, all the luggage trunks, and owls." Willow could feel all of the magic surrounding the area, but it was nothing like she had ever felt before, it was different than any she had dealt with. It was a little scary, she had become very wary of magic and how she reacted around it, but it was also intriguing, she wanted to learn what she could about this new world. "I forgot my manners, I'm Willow by the way."

The older woman didn't know what to make of Willow, she didn't seem like someone who was there to cause any trouble, she seemed pretty genuine, but you never can tell. "It's nice to meet you Willow, I'm Molly. If you don't mind, before I answer your questions, can you tell me about yourself? I'm assuming you're a witch, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to get through the barrier, but I've never known of someone who wasn't trying to get through do so, and I've never heard of Americans on the platform either."

"Well there's a first time for everything!" Willow chuckled a little nervously, realizing that maybe talking to a stranger was a bad idea, she seemed like a decent lady but she might not be. Willow decided to trust her original instinct, and trust the woman, Molly. "You're right, I am a witch, I'm here studying with a coven from Devon." _Studying how to not be evil.. but we'll save that for later._ "I'm from the U.S., Sunnydale, California to be specific. I had some of the day so I decided to explore London. I've always wanted to so that's how I ended up at King's Cross. I noticed people going through the barrier and felt the magic coming from it, when I got closer I ended up walking right through it." She gave another nervous smile, she may have come a long way from being the very shy nerdy girl in high school, but that didn't mean she was completely ok with talking to random strangers, especially about herself.

Before Molly could say another word, a young girl with flaming red hair walked up to her. It looked as if the girl had been crying and she was sniffling, "Momm, I want to go to Hogwarts."

Willow was trying hard to avoid intruding on their conversation, she felt she had done enough of that already but the word Hogwarts caught her attention. _Hogwarts? What is Hogwarts?_

"You aren't old enough yet Ginny, just one more year." The train blew it's whistle and parents and children either too old or too young were moving away from it, watching the last of the passengers board. Ginny, trying to find the compartment where her brothers were, started walking alongside the train. Willow watched as redheaded twins stuck their heads out the window and shouted, "We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!" Ginny started to run as the train started to move and pick up speed. Soon, it was out of sight and she returned to her mother, where she noticed Willow standing there. "Who are you?"

"I'm Willow, I'm, um, just visiting." _Crap, what do I do now? _

"Visiting who? Us? Mom, you didn't tell us that we were having company."

"No, I'm just visiting London and Platform 9 and ¾, I'm a witch from the United States." Willow answered the girl quickly, not wanting to make Molly uncomfortable. "I actually should probably go, it was nice to meet you." She started to turn to walk away when Molly spoke.

"I promised you answers to your questions, you're welcome to come back to The Burrow with us."

"The Burrow? I wouldn't want to impose, besides, you barely know me, I doubt you want a stranger tagging along." Willow really did want to know more, but she was trying not to look too excited at the prospect of spending time with another witch and learning more about magic.

"Sorry, The Burrow is what we call our home, it's not an imposition, especially not if I offer. Come on now, back through the barrier."

Willow followed the two back through the barrier and to a blue Ford Anglia in the parking lot. _I definitely didn't expect to be doing this today._


End file.
